The New Infection
by Akako Hama
Summary: Alex now has a normal life, hasn't used his powers since Manhattan a year ago. Life seems good, until a new virus overtakes Fairfield and surrounding towns. Now he has to choose between using his powers or seeming human. L4D/Prototype. Rared for gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A friend of mine got me addicted to Prototype, and I've been a fan of Left 4 Dead for awhile. I kinda felt that the games can kinda mix pretty easily. Seriously, what would happen if Alex consumed a witch, or a smoker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Left 4 Dead.**

Prologue: The infection in Fairfield

Alex growled as a hunter leapt at him, intent on shredding him with its claws. He let his arms form into his own claws, and grabbed the infected. He crushed its skulled and consumed it, frowning when he recognized the boy from the memories. "He's from the collage." he mused sadly, "He was the best in my class, loved Journalism."

The BLACKLIGHT infected man just shook it off and sprinted down the street, looking for survivors. He skidded to a stop when he heard crying nearby, instantly realizing that it was a witch. "Better take it slow, I don't need to startle this one." he said to himself, remembering his last encounter. He had to consume a tank to recover from that incident. He slowly crept along, keeping an eye out for the crying infected. 'This isn't the same virus I have-am.' he thought, reminding himself that he is the BLACKLIGHT virus, 'Must be a new one, probably doesn't have any connections.'

He heard the witch scream and frantic shooting, and quickly ran to the area the sound came from. He saw a man that resembled a biker franticly trying to keep the witch from severely injuring him as the other three tried to shoot her off. Alex quickly grabbed his shotgun and rushed over to help. He put the barrel right next to her head and blew the strong female infected's head off. He heard a gasp and turned to see a familiar face. A teenage girl with dark skin and brown hair stared at him in shock. "P-professor Mercer, is that you?" she asked.

"Zoey, I'm glad to see that all those horror games paid off for you." The virus joked. He looked at the rest of the group, besides the biker, there was an African American man wearing a white shirt, and what appeared to be an elderly military solder.

"Are you with the military?" the BLACKLIGHT virus questioned.

"I retired a few years back." the elder replied, "And I'm guessing you're a collage teacher."

"Yeah, I'm Alex Mercer."

"Bill Overbeck." The veteran stated.

"Frances." The biker huffed, still shaken up by the attack.

"Louis." The last male of the group said happily.

"So, anyone have any ideas how all this started?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"Not really." Bill sighed, "I'm in the dark about this too."

"Doesn't matter, I was just curious. I thought it might have been what was released in Manhattan." the sentient virus sighed. The memories of what happened the day of the infection coming back, and the guilt of consuming again.

///Flashback///

Alex sighed when he noticed a certain student was sleeping in his class again. "Zoey Masters, I know you love staying up late playing horror games, but please try not to sleep in class." he sighed as the girl woke up rather quickly.

"S-sorry Professor Mercer, it won't happen again!" Zoey exclaimed, blushing when the rest of the class quietly laughed.

"That's enough," the BLACKLIGHT virus ordered, "now let's continue the lesson. Jacob Taggart, I believe you wrote a paper on the Manhattan incident from last year."

"Y-yes sir!" a black haired, green eyed boy exclaimed excitedly, already pulling his paper out.

Everyone jolted when an alarm sounded and an announcement rang over the intercom. _"Students remain where you are, professors report to the meeting room immediately. There is a riot just outside the buildings."_

The students were completely silent as Alex left for the meeting, his eyes hard. He quickly sprinted out of the building, knocking over a few of the people in the riot. He felt something was wrong, they acted way too similar to an infected civilian from Manhattan. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought.

**Well that's it, the next few chapters will be a flash back, and the reason Alex is a journalism teacher is because I figured he might have consumed a reporter at one time. How he got the job… I think someone may have pulled a few strings for him. Review and tell if you think this story will live.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, here's the new chapter. I'm glad I got a review, and it even said I had a good start. I guess I'm one of those people who get excited with just one review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or Prototype. I don't even have a copy of either game, I borrow my friends'.**

Chapter 1: The outbreak begins

Alex opened the door to the meeting room to see a familiar blackwatch soldier on a crutch, missing his left leg. "Cross, it's been awhile." the virus stated.

"I see you took the faster route Mercer." Cross replied, "Which means you've seen the civilians."

"Yeah, they're like the infected back in Manhattan." BLACKLIGHT sighed, "Brings back some bad memories."

"They're different, no hive mind." The blackwatch commander mused, "These people are more like killing machines. They don't attack each other but will attack anyone that isn't infected."

"So there is a virus at work." Mercer laughed bitterly, "It's like what happened a year ago back to bite me in the ass."

"Kinda funny to hear you say that." Cross muttered, "There is one thing, these 'things' out there died before they became like that. The walkers were still alive, the virus only bended them to Greene's will."

"Excuse me," a man with grey hair and blue eyes interrupted, "but please tell us what is going on."

"Sorry, we need to evacuate everyone one building at a time, we need you to tell the students when they go. Mercer, you'll be helping blackwatch clear out the infected."

'He did get me this job, and convinced the press that I was framed for the outbreak.' Alex thought, nodding as he put his favorite jacket on, 'I owe him this much.'

//////

Zoey observed as everyone in the class sat around nervously, there hasn't been a riot for many years. "This is bad, I think I saw Professor Mercer run outside." A blonde girl, Amy, muttered.

Most of the others looked shocked at what she said, and the game addict looked out the window to see the military preparing evac vehicles. Soon the rest of the class saw this and froze when the principle announced for their building to evacuate.

//////

BLACKLIGHT grinned as he shredded an infected with his claws, scraping them along the concrete. The noise got the rest's attention, and the zombie-like creatures ran at him. He gathered biomass for a devastator, and soon many tendrils shot out of his body, impaling half of the infected. They drew back in and he switched to his blade, efficiently slicing through the creatures, causing their numbers to fall fast. He turned to see that they were now evacuating the last building, and returned to his work.

'There's no way I'm consuming any of these things.' he thought, 'I could never stand consuming anything in the first place.'

He split an infected in half, before decapitating another. He frowned and switched to musclemass, tearing few in half for good measure.

//////

Zoey frowned as the truck drove through the city, watching all of the people killing panicking civilians. She winced when she saw one person get his throat ripped out by a pale woman. "I-I think I saw professor Mercer out there." Amy whispered.

Suddenly they heard a thump from the front of the truck, shattering glass, and bloodcurdling scream. The students screamed as the truck started to turn sharply, rolling onto its side. The game addict hit her head and lost consciousness.

A few hours later she woke up to see a worried old man standing nearby. "Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"I found you in that crashed truck. Everyone else was dead, and I couldn't find the driver." the man sighed, "What caused the crash?"

"We heard something land on the truck and break the window. There was a scream before the vehicle went out of control." she replied.

//////

Alex frowned when he found the remains of an evac vehicle, eyes narrowing he heard growling. He quickly turned, ready to fight when a teen in a hoodie jumped at him. He slammed his claws into the infected's face, instantly killing it. He looked around before moving on to find any survivors.

//////

A man that resembled a biker, ducked as a long tongue tried to wrap around his neck. "Francis, be careful!" an African American man called. The dark skinned man wore a business shirt and dress pants, though the sleeves were rolled up.

"I know Louis!" Francis shouted back, firing the handgun he found at the assailant. The creature had a long tongue, strange swollen skin and smoke seemed to come out of it. Louis ducked as the infected tried to grab him instead, shooting at it with another handgun. Soon the creature fell to the ground dead, and the two survivors finally got to relax.

"That was close." the biker sighed, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Agreed." the other said, "I hope we don't run into another one of those… things."

///5 days later///

Zoey almost screamed when an overweight infected tried to puke on her, dodging the vomit before it hit her. Bill shot at it, soon causing the large creature to explode, spraying them with its insides. The two froze when they heard a cry nearby, and quickly moved into a safer position, guns ready.

"I can't believe the hordes found us again. We killed that thing before it puked on us." the teen whispered.

"I guess some of it got on us when it exploded." The elder replied, "We need to keep our distance from those things."

The two broke off the conversation as the horde arrived, before they could start shooting two men ran out of a nearby building. They looked at them, nodding, and the four began taking out each infected. Soon the last creature fell and Bill approached the two. "Glad to see other survivors out here." the biker stated, relieved to see another friendly face.

///Two weeks after the outbreak///

Zoey sighed as they opened the door to the safe room, ready to move on. They left one at a time, keeping a lookout for any infected. They slowly made their way to the street, listening for any telltale signs of the special infected. They began running after they made sure the roads were clear, and soon reached an abandoned convenience store.

"If anyone finds a radio we can use to call for help, let the rest know." Bill ordered, opening the door.

//////

Alex ran as fast as he could as a female infected with long claws tried to slash his arm off again. 'Why did I get so close?' he mentally asked himself, 'I can't concentrate my biomass when she's chasing me!'

**Well that's it for today. Next chapter might reach the beginning of the prologue. Let me know if I messed anything up. And just so you guys know, the virus was out for a few weeks before the whole evac thing in this story. So I'm guessing that's plenty of time for the special infected to show up. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay, School, homework, crazy parents. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or Prototype. I don't even have a copy of either game, I borrow my friends'.**

**Chapter 2: The Appearance of a Mind**

Alex sighed as he took in his surroundings, a small coffee shop, a gas station, a flower store, and many apartments. 'I must be near the suburbs.' he thought, 'Or near my own apartment, better see what street I'm on.'

Looking around, he found a sign that said 'George St.' and shrugged, he had guessed wrong about his apartment. The BLACKLIGHT virus twitched when he heard a loud roar, reminding him of the hunters. He HATED those things back in Manhattan, but before he could get too far into his memories or the Web of Intrigue the ground began shaking. When the virus looked for the source, he saw an infected with a HUGE upper body that was overly muscled charging at him. He easily jumped over its head, taking notice of the missing jaw. 'How did that thing roar?!' he thought, eyes slightly wide.

The creature roared again, charging once more, trying to ram Alex, who easily jumped over its head again. He quickly checked to see if any survivors were nearby using thermal vision before turning his right arm into the blade. The flesh had turned a twisted black, fusing with his jacket and at the elbow a large sword took place of his forearm, a smaller blade shooting from the other side. He ran up the side of an apartment complex before jumping down and swinging at the creature, only to be swatted the side by one of its large arms. 'Damn, that thing could give a military tank a hard time!' BLACKLIGHT thought, quickly dodging a thrown car.

The alarm went off, causing the virus to twitch angrily, that THING had to call a horde! An idea came to him, with all of the infected, he might be able to pull off a devastator. Alex waited, gathering the biomass in his body for the attack, dodging cars and rocks when needed. When the horde was close enough, he unleashed the attack, tendrils flying from his body, impaling everything in range including the larger infected.

//////

Zoey stared at the tendrils that had exploded out from in front of them, killing the infected that were running for the car. The things pulled back letting the bodies drop and then they heard the sound of something running on stone and glass. "I do not want to find out what did that." Francis said aloud.

"Whatever it is, it's gone now." Bill added, checking the area.

"So where to now?" Louis asked, "I think I saw a safe house on one of the military maps in that meeting room."

"Then we should go there for now, it's getting late." the college student stated.

//////

Alex groaned as he rested against the wall in the military safe house, watching the military prepare to search for survivors. He examined the fenced walls holding back the infected, and tanks blowing apart the special infected named after them. The building behind him was large enough to hold the population of the nearest cities, and anymore after would be flown to other bases. "I know you hate consuming other creatures, but it seems like you need to now." Cross stated, walking over.

"Hell no." was BLACKLIGHT's reply, followed by a glare.

"You'll end up dying out there and then what'll your sister do?" the one legged man questioned, eyebrow raised, "Besides, we did some tests, seems that something may actually be controlling these things. Only way to know is to look into their heads, which you can do by consuming them."

"I hate you."

"Whatever Mercer."

//////

The living virus growled as he consumed another common infected in the ally by the old gun store, finding nothing in its memories. 'This is the twentieth one I consumed!' he mentally shouted, "What do I need to do? Consume a special infected!'

The coughing of a Smoker caught his attention and he quickly grabbed the tongue, almost grinning as it TRIED to drag him back to itself. 'I guess it is a good thing I consumed those things, I hated it but now I'm too heavy for this ugly guy.' He thought, calmly walking over to the infected.

The only thoughts in the Smoker's head was something along these lines. 'Why did this guy eat?' 'He's finally moving!' 'Wait, he's giving me an evil. I'M GONNA DIE!'

Alex slammed his fist through the infected's head and consumed it, only getting the memory of its last thoughts. "I had no idea that these things could think." he laughed to himself.

He froze when he heard the sound of a horde from far-off, and turned too see that a Boomer had puked on him. "I will never consume one of those things." He said to himself, taking out the gun he borrowed from the military and blew its head off, getting sprayed with more bile.

BLACKLIGHT prepared for a fight when a military chopper flew over head, shooting the incoming horde. "MERCER DID YOU FIND ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT'S CONTOLING THESE THING?" Cross called.

"NO NONE OF THEM HAD ANY MEMORY OF ANYTHING, THOUGH ONE DID HAVE A FEW LAST THOUGHTS." the virus shouted back.

"WE SAW A FEW SURVIVORS TO THE EAST, TRY AND GET THEM TO AN EVAC ZONE!" the specialist ordered. He got no reply besides Mercer running off in the direction indicated.

///end flashback (Finally)///

Alex was snapped out of his thoughts when Louis called his name, and looked at the four. "Let's go before more infected find us." Bill ordered, already moving on.

The virus followed, taking in the surroundings, and saw mostly business buildings or some kind of store. 'Must be a business district.' he thought to himself.

A dark figure looked over the group, not one of them noticing the flashes of pinkish flesh behind whoever it was. The figure's grin grew upon spotting BLACKLIGHT, and the pinkish flashes vanished without a sound.

///End of chapter///

**There, finished. Damn PSAE testing. If it wasn't for that, I'd have more free time. Well, I hope you guys enjoy, and now I start studying again. T^T I hate testing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or Prototype. I don't even have a copy of either game, I borrow my friends'. Oh, and ****Numbuh six-sixtysix Greene has a son not daughter, and this chick is more like The Director from L4D.**

**Chapter 3: No Mercy**

Alex stared into the alley, listening for the source of the crying, he knew a witch was nearby. When Zoey started to go towards the source, he stopped her, shaking his head. "That's an infected, it will attack if you get too close." he whispered.

She looked at him surprised, and then looked at the others. Francis was still slightly wary of BLACKLIGHT, yet he did not voice it, until now. "How do you know that?" the biker questioned, eyes suspicious.

"I was nearly torn apart by one who did the same thing. I lost it after getting to a safe room." the virus explained.

"So how dangerous are they?" Louis asked.

"These crying ones are fast, strong, and pretty good at climbing." Alex explained, "It took out a hunter that got in the way in one hit."

The sentient virus noticed their shocked faces, and the college student's slightly relieved face from being stopped. He rolled his eyes slightly, and started heading through the alley carefully. There was quite a bit of trash in the area, as well as a fire escape, a good place for infected to hide. HE froze when he heard a smoker's coughing and spun around when he heard Bill shout for help. Before he could do anything, Francis killed the infected as the common started running into the ally. "Merry Christmas."

A helicopter flying overhead caught Louis' attention and he ran after it, ignoring Alex's warnings. The African-American began shouting, "Wait we're down here!"

Unknown to him a hooded infected started coming around the corner, and spotted him. The hunter thought of him as only a new kill and leapt at him in hopes of killing. The creature was blown back by a shotgun shot in the head, falling to the ground dead. They others joined in as BLACKLIGHT checked to make sure the infected was dead. All five froze when the car the hunter landed on started letting out an alarm, calling a horde. As the infected got closer, a roar rang out, causing the virus to growl. "Damn it a Tank." he hissed.

The overly muscled infected threw the smaller ones aside as it ran at them. "Shoot or run?" Louis asked, "Shoot or run?!"

"BOTH!" Alex roared, already heading for a fire escape as he shot behind them. The other four followed him, and climbed up as the tank got closer. Soon only Zoey was on the fire escape, and the large infected was causing the metal to fall from the building. She desperately leapt for the building, and was caught by Louis.

The group sat to rest as the helicopter flew overhead again. "If there are any survivors out there, head for Mercy Hospital!" the pilot called.

BLACKLIGHT frowned as he looked over the area, checking for any infected. "I think we can rest for a few seconds." he stated, leaning against the rooftop door.

"Shouldn't we get moving? They said to go to Mercy Hospital." Louis stated.

"We won't live long if we're worn out." Bill explained, "We should at least catch our breath first."

"Professor, I never got the chance to ask you this." Zoey started, "But one of my classmates said she saw you fighting with the military. Is that true?"

"I used to be in the military, before my sister got sick. I had to leave, then I got my job at the college." the virus replied, hoping she'd believe his lie. He couldn't just go and say 'Oh, I'm just bioweapon that gained a mind of its own, and decided to help fight off the infected.

"You could've just taken a vacation." Bill stated suspicious.

"I was told she could fall ill again at any moment. I didn't want to risk leaving her alone for too long." Alex replied, still hoping to be believed.

"The same thing happened to my aunt." Louis replied, not knowing he just helped the virus keep his secret.

"Why not have her stay with some relatives?" Frances argued.

"Our parents died awhile back, and we haven't been in contact with anyone else for years." the lies were getting easier.

"That does make sense." Zoey sighed, looking over the streets, "I think we've wasted enough time. Let's go."

//////

The cloaked woman let a dark grin cross her face, "Let's see if I can make this a little more difficult for them."

She raised her arm up and the roars of tanks and the cries of hunters could be heard in the distance. With a chuckle she leapt off of the small convenient store she stood on top of, as five hunters ran off towards the five survivors.

//////

Alex growled as he ran through the office building, trying to find the others. Five Smokers had decided to team up and drag him away from the others. He had managed to kill all but one, who fell to its death. "Why did they suddenly change tactics?" he asked himself, throwing a random infected out the window.

He heard the screech of a hunter and Frances screaming like a girl and ran in that direction. He caught site of two hunters tearing at him as the rest tried to get them off. Zoey managed to shoot one in the head just as BLACKLIGHT tackled the other, letting go just in time for him to keep himself from going out the window. The second hunter screamed as it fell, before suddenly cutting off after hitting the ground.

"Where did you come from?!" Bill exclaimed, "I thought those Smokers killed you!"

"I got lucky, they started fighting over who would kill me. Then I managed to knock three of them out a window. The other two already killed each other." the virus lied.

"You got real lucky." the biker groaned, bandaging his torn sides with Louis' help.

"You know, you should try being more careful." The business man stated, ignoring the furious glare he got in reply.

Alex felt a chill go down his spin and quickly looked around for a second, trying to find the source. 'That almost felt like… It couldn't be, I killed them both.' Shaking off the feeling, he quickly checked the area for anymore infected.

Bill gave him a strange look, while deep in thought, 'That guy's hiding something, I know it.'

**YES! I finished this chapter. I hate research papers. Every time I get ready to work on this, someone bugs me about the paper. Once everything is over with, I'll update faster. Also, I got to see someone freak out over a tank when my friends were playing the game. Of course I had no access to a computer at the time. Well, review. I'll use flames to burn random infected.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is late, first it was exams, then my mom had knee surgery, I have to help take care of her, then I got grounded, and There's the enemy of all writers, Writer's Block. So updates might take a bit for now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or Prototype. **

Chapter 4: No Mercy Part 2

Zoey quietly checked the rooms nearby, grinning slightly when she found an AK-47 and a bag of ammo for it and a pistol. She heard Bill call saying he found some extra pistols and quickly moved to get one. Frances was sending Alex glares as the college professor checked his ammo supplies, only to stop when some extra shotgun ammos was handed to him. "Thanks, I guess." the biker huffed.

"We should hurry up." the virus sighed, looking out the nearby window, "The infected are starting to gather."

They quickly ran down the office building's halls, carefully checking the stairs before descending. They five froze when they heard crying, and the veteran hissed, "Lights off."

They quickly shut off their flashlights and the halls were almost completely darkened. "Damn, it's gonna be hard getting through here." the biker growled, squinting.

BLACKLIGHT remained quiet, he could see just fine, yet he knew it would be suspicious if anyone found out. They group slowly, searched for the exit to the building, and found one with the Witch right in front of the door. "Shit, this is bad." Francis growled quietly, "We need to get her away from there."

"I could lure her away." Alex suggested, face blank.

"Are you nuts?" Bill hissed, "She'll kill you!"

"Or Francis could distract her while I blow her head off with my shotgun." The virus sighed, "Or I distract her and Francis shoots."

"So either way, someone could die." Zoey sighed.

"I'll shoot her, she sounds like my ex-girlfriend." the biker growled. The two moved up, BLACKLIGHT walking in front of the witch as the other moved to shoot her from behind. The crying infected immediately tried attacking the virus, causing the biker to rush in and shoot her in the back of the head for an instant kill. Alex let out a sigh of relief when the body hit the ground, motioning for everyone to get moving. They exited into an alley and carefully looked around for any more infected nearby. Seeing none they quickly, yet carefully, moved forward.

The group soon reached the streets, picking off the few creatures there as they moved forward. The cry of a hunter reached their ears and the virus was pinned down as the infected ripped through his sides. No one noticed the tendrils of biomass slowly healing the wounds as they appeared, too busy trying to get the creature off. Once the hunter was knocked off, Alex forced the tendrils to stop healing him, knowing that it would be suspicious if he had no injuries after that attack. "It's not as bad as it looks." Louis stated, looking over the wound, "I'm sure you'll be OK."

"That's good." the virus muttered wrapping bandages around his sides. He took notice of the fact that Bill seemed to be deep in thought, after the attack.

"That should have been worse with the way that hunter was tearing up your sides." the veteran stated, "I guess it's claws must have been dull or something."

'Not good, Bill's going to figure it out sooner or later. That or he'll say I'm turning into an infected.' BLACKLIGHT thought, 'I have to be more careful, no use of any inhuman abilities, including healing.'

They carefully moved on, Zoey carefully checking the area ahead before giving the OK. Francis seemed, to be wary of the teacher, keeping a suspicious eye on him. "What?" the virus growled.

"Nothing." the biker replied, eyes narrowed. As they moved towards the subway entrance, Alex spotted a car with an alarm light flashing in it.

"Careful around that car, if the alarm goes off, every infected in the area will come after us." he whispered.

He noticed that an infected was standing were if it got hit from a certain angle that alarm would go off. He carefully moved into a better position and used his pistol to blow its head off. Unfortunately the body fell onto the car, setting the alarm off, followed by a cry of a horde. "FUCK!" the veteran exclaimed, eyes wide, "Here they come!"

"Get into the subway!" Francis shouted, already running down the stairs. The rest followed just as the first infected showed up, crying out when it spotted the survivors. The group felt relief flood them when they spotted a safe house ahead, rushing to it as Alex fired his pistol behind him in hopes of slowing down the horde chasing them.

The biker was the first in, followed by Bill, then Louis, and Zoey. The virus was trying to take out the closest infected before entering the room. "Professor Mercer, hurry up!" the student called.

BLACKLIGHT fired two more shots and dived into the safe house before any of the horde could reach him. "That was some jump." the leather clad man stated, catching his breath.

"You'd be surprise what adrenaline can do." the virus replied, panting, "A woman managed to lift a car during an adrenaline rush just to save her kid."

"I heard about that." the African American said, "That was pretty amazing."

"Enough talk, we should rest while we have the chance." the veteran ordered, laying out one of the sleeping bags that were supplied.

The rest of the survivors followed suit, and thirty minutes later all five were resting, though their sleep was light with the sounds of the infected outside.

**Man, I hate writer's block. I'll try to update more often, but I can't make any promises. Though I do finally have copies of both games now, so I might get inspiration from playing them.**


	6. Quick Note

**This is only a quick message not a chapter. Some guy Lord Kelvin is having stories deleted for little things, like the use of script format, even if it's only in the beginning of the chapter. I've already lost one story thanks to that guy. **

**This guy'll report you for things a simple as**

**1. A title that isn't G rated**

**2. A summary that isn't G rated (Even if the story is rated M)**

**3. Violence above rating**

**4. Language above rating**

**5. or explicit content above rating (Even if it's M)**

**Not only for those reasons but he'll report even a small gramatical error that would be hard to find.**

**I just wanted to get the warning out to you guys and this is NOT flaming, this is keeping stories from being deleted.**


	7. Sorry!

**I am so sorry about the wait, and for getting your hopes up. I've got some pretty bad writer's block right now and as much as I would love for this an update, it's just a note to let you guys know that I have the cursed writer's block. Oh and I think I can manage a quick short that has nothing to do with the story. With people like Lord Kelvin on the loose this story could be deleted for not having an actual chapter, so here is one of my OCs losing her temper. Just so you guys know this little short takes place where I think most of my characters live in my head when I don't use them.**

Random short

Senna glared at the TV screen in front of her, she had just died on the same level for the seventh time. "Why do they have to make the final level of most games so FUCKING HARD!" she screamed.

"What are you screaming about?" Yuki sighed, looking at the twitching kitsune girl.

"I'm trying to beat Splatterhouse before Akako does." the gamer snarled.

"She pissed off at a game again." Hoshi laughed.

"LIKE THAT NEVER HAPPENED TO YOU!" Senna shouted back.

"Just play a different game until you cool off, or go look for plot bunnies for Akako. She's getting pretty annoyed with her Writer's Block."

/end/

**Man if it wasn't for one random plot bunny running into one of my mental traps, I probably wouldn't even have that short. Well now you guys kinda know that I have a weird thought process. I swear I sometimes hear Senna yelling at a game every time I die. Well sorry for getting anyone's hopes up and I hope that I get a plot bunny for the New Infection soon! And if you know how to get rid of Writer's Block, please, don't hesitate to tell me in a review.**


	8. GAH!

**Sorry to once again get anyone's hopes up, but it's gonna be even longer before I update. I've gotta work on a huge research paper, I'm looking for scholarships (If anyone can suggest any that would help), and school's really starting to consume my time. I hope you guys don't mind, I'll try to update, and if anyone has ever written a report on the historical accuracies of a video game, please give me advice! Here's a little short to help people relax, and it does tie into the story since it's about me trying to get my MUSE TO GET OFF HER LAZY ASS AND HELP ME!**

"Hoshi, I swear if you don't get to work you're gonna regret it." I growled.

"No I won't" Hoshi yawned.

"I need ideas for the New Infection, An Angel's Fall, AND an essay, so GET YOUR ASS MOVING OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE AN OC THAT TURNS INTO A GIANT INDESTRUCTABLE SPIDER THAT'S BENT ON MAKING YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" I shouted, eye twitching in rage.

"Sp-spider." she whimpered in fear, before jumping up, "Uhh, let me got get my notes and we can get started right away with that essay!"

"It's about damn time she started actually working." Senna sighed, leaning back, "Well, you ok with starting with the essay.?"

"Yeah, It's worth a test grade." I replied, slumping down, "I have two questions though."

"What?"

"Where am I and how the hell did I get here?" I asked

"It's your head, and I have no idea."

"Then how do I get out?" I questioned

"Once again, I have no idea."

"Well shit." I sighed, "I'm stuck until I figure it out."

**That's it, and remember, if you know any good scholarships, please tell me about them in a PM.**


	9. Chapter 6 I'm Back!

**I'm alive, and finally here with a new chapter. I barely managed to beat this out of my muse, but I got it. I hope you can all forgive me for the wait, but with senior year and then signing up for my classes for my freshmen year of college. Plus my parents went on a short rampage about scholarships. This is a short chapter but it's mostly a filler chapter to kick-start my muse back into the L4D/Prototype fandom. Well I'll stop rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Left 4 Dead.**

Chapter Six: No Mercy Part 3, Preparing for the Next Night

Zoey groaned as she was shaken awake by one of the other survivors, and slowly sat up. She looked to see that Louis was currently moving to wake the others, starting with Alex. The professor's bandages needed to be changed soon, so she removed the last of the medical supplies from her first aid kit, vaguely noting that there were replacements on a nearby table.

"Hey Alex, get up." the African American whispered, nudging the virus' shoulder gently, there was no need to aggravate the man's wounds, "We need to get moving soon."

Ice blue eyes snapped open and BLACKLIGHT quickly shot up into a defensive stance, only to relax when he realized that it was one of his companions. "Need help waking the others?" the sentient virus asked, rolling his shoulders.

"I got it. Right now we need to change those bandages." the store manager replied, "We can't let those wounds get infected. Especially since this outbreak is almost as contagious as that virus in New York."

"Yeah." Mercer mentally frowned at the reminder of New York, he still remembered when Dana was kidnapped by that hunter. He took a seat on a nearby stool, and began unwrapping the bandages around his torso, mentally relieved that he didn't heal himself in his sleep. He knew that it was best to keep a low profile, especially since Bill was an ex-solder, who may have knowledge on the BLACKLIGHT outbreak.

"How does it look?" Francis asked, he may not trust the guy but he was a good shot and that was all that he cared about.

"It's not swollen, and the skin around the wound is normally colored, so I should be fine." Alex explained, carefully wrapping his torso with the bandages Zoey had gotten out. His sensitive ears were picking up the cries of the infected as he tended to unnecessary wounds, and me made a mental note to be wary about being injured. He knew that taking a fatal blow and shaking it off like it was nothing was bound to get him a bullet in his head, even if it was nothing serious for him.

'Let's see, these things are more intelligent than the infected in New York, added to the fact that they have several different mutations when compared to the hunters and hydras.' he mentally mused, 'The normal infected are pretty easy to take out, it's the variant mutations that are dangerous, those Tanks are a pain with powers, and even worse without them. Witches seem to target me for some reason, while I'm too heavy for a single Smoker to drag off. Boomers are a mild annoyance since their bile attracts the infected, and they explode when killed, splattering everything nearby in bile. Hunters, while not as powerful as Elizabeth Greene's version, they are fatal to a lone survivor. I just hope Cross got Dana to safety, she's still suffering from whatever variant of REDLIGHT she was infected with, though Ragland did manage to create a suppressant for BLACKLIGHT and it's mutations.'

"What's on your mind?" Bill asked, looking over a file he found on one of the desks.

"I'm comparing this outbreak with the one in New York." the virus explained, "But there are too many deviances for the two viruses to be connected. The mutations in the infected here are completely different than the ones that occurred in New York. Plus the special infected seem to have a higher intelligence than any of the rest of these… zombies."

"How exactly do you know all this?" Francis questioned, eyes narrowed.

"I… lived in New York during the outbreak." BLACKLIGHT explained, "I saw the infected there. They seemed to have a hive mind, these things we're encountering are pure instinct."

"Must have been horrible." Louis frowned.

"This is worse." the sentient virus added, "Things here don't add up, last time I saw Cross, he said he believed that this was a mutation of BLACKLIGHT."

"BLACKLIGHT?" the veteran repeated, "That's odd."

"What is?" Zoey asked.

"I found a file awhile back, before I met up with the rest of you about that virus." the ex-soldier explained.

"What exactly did it discuss?" Alex frowned.

"Symptoms."

Relief flooded the virus' mind, at least he didn't have to worry about Bill exposing him for being a sentient virus. 'That would make an interesting conversation.' he mentally laughed, 'After all, it's not everyday you fight alongside a intelligent virus.'

"Francis, did you change those bandages yet?" the African American asked, noticing that the biker's bandages were completely soaked through with blood.

"No."

/end of chapter/

**I did it, I finished a new chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I'm still fighting off the remains of my writer's block. But I'm sure that soon I'll be updating regularly.**

**I'm wanting your guys opinion on something though. I'm planning on making a oneshot collection on all the ways Alex can be found out to be the BLACKLIGHT virus. I'm asking for ideas for it, so don't hesitate to give them to me. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	10. Gomen

Sorry everyone, but I can't seem to get my muse focused on this story, so I'm putting the New Infection up for adoption. PM me if you want it, along with a brief summary of how you are going to take the story. I'm sorry everyone, but I've fallen out of the Left 4 Dead fandom. But I still love prototype.

Akako Hama


	11. Goodbye

The new Infection Has been adopted by Collateral-Damage666. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, it is always good to see that my stories are loved/liked. I will miss you all. 


End file.
